Bite!
by nibblersrevenge
Summary: Tenten was born in a world were she never knew that she was a werewolf. Now after being in the wrong place at the wrong time she end's up finding out more then she ever imagined. It's hard to find yourself when most people hate you and the other's want you to be a monster.
1. Chapter 1

This is only written for fun and I own nothing...

This is story is a very au theme.

 **Chapter 1...**

The air was brisk as Tenten walked from her car to her small hole in the wall apartment. She had just moved back to the place of her birth a large town named Konaha. She was somber as she walked into her lonely home. She had lived her whole life as an orphan and as she grew up she understood why. She was a monster there was no denying that she went foster home to foster home just hoping her quirks would be controlled enough to let her stay longer then a month. Sadly they never did at the age of 6 she had eaten the foster families prized cat. Before she had realised what she had done the family booted her out of the home in the blink of an eye. As she grew she wanted to find out more and more about why she was given up and what she really was. She walked into her open style apartment and set her shoes by her bed heading to the fridge. She was alway's hungry she never understood why because she ate enought to feed a classroom. Tenten frowned as she stared at her option's cold lifeless pork chop's or well cold lifeless cold cut's she was disappointed.

She flexed her claws and retracted them as she heard the sound of birds and squirells running around outside her window. When she had grown up she never thought old legends and fairy tales were the real deal but now as time went on and she went day to day unsatisfied she knew maybe she wasn't human. Her eye sight was a hundred times better then any other twenty twenty human. She could hear things like no other she remembered being in high school and hearing a fly buzz from across the room like it was in her face. It was always like that for her she never got sick never had the flu or anything and her aging she was 30 years old but still held the looks of a eighteen year old woman. It freaked her out in all honesty but luckily for her no one ever noticed becuase she was always invisible. Her stomach growled and she frowned. Her body only felt better after she ate fresh meat she never knew why. She went to her blinds and opened them frowning at the fat squirell that sat on the branch in front of her window. Oh how she wanted to kill the furry thing and eat it till she was stuffed, Sadly it was day time and she couoldn't afford to freak anyone out here. She had decided that after 30 years of question's she was finally going to find answers so she found her birth certificate and moved to the town she was born in. The next step was figuring out who her folk's were.

Sasuke stretched as his skin and bones cracked into their regular humanoid position. He and Naruto were at it once again running threw the wood's testing who was faster. Their alpha Kakashi was going to step down soon and they both wanted his position as the lead male in the pack. Naruto was his top threat he knew that man would put up a fight until he was dead. He walked to the hidden village in the wood's they made this place their home after it became to dangerous to just live around Konaha that place was to much trouble. The pack had voted and decided to place barriers around an empty valley in the large forest surrounding the busy town. No one ever bothered them since the barrier would have humans walking in circles till they found the right way out and as for other pack's it kept them moving becuase they would see nothing. He was happy for that more and more wolves were turning feral choosing human prey over the usual woodland animal it was dangerous.

Everyone knew that when a wolf would subcomb to the flesh madness of eating a human they would gain strength but with that gift came a curse. The more human flesh a wolf ate the more insane they would become. He lost his parent's and brother to the feral wolves. It made him sick to think of that time 50 some year's ago how much he had lost in one night. He was 58 years old but still looked like a young man in his early 20's. It was part of being a werewolf, better senses and extreme health and strength. He knew of some wolves who were alive for over 400 years and it baffled him. What would he do with all that time on his hands he didn't want to live that long it was over kill. Naruto ran up to him his bright orangish fur darting in front of him as he slowly shifted back himself. He growled and complained as his voice box fixed it's self.

"You don't have to run from me like that I was talking to you ya know." Naruto said huffing annoyed as he dug around in the bushes for his bag. He needed to change and Sasuke was glad he was putting clothing on he didn't want to stare at his dirty as the whole trek back to their home.

"We were rasing the whole point was to run faster and farther then you." Sasuke replied running a hand threw his hair as he started walking down the path once again not waiting for him. Naruto growled and ran after him again.

"I know what the point was but I was talking to you about what Kakashi wants done tonight." He said throwing his bag over his shoulder. Sasuke stopped and looked at him frowning.

"I don't care what he said I'm not going around those humans tonight. They don't need us guarding them like some attack dog's I'm not in it." Sasuke said fustratedly. He refused to do random town patrol's it was below him. He was an alpha male title or not his breeding dictated it. Naruto knew how he felt about it but he knew this time he might want to come along.

"I figured you wouldn't alpha even know's that but we thought it might be different this time because there has been traces of a lone feral wolf in the city. All threw town there have been bodies eaten and shredded all threw town and he figured maybe you'd want to investigate." Naurto said making Sasuke freeze. Feral wolves were hard to track and hard to fight but he knew he was strong enough to handle any feral vermin that got in his way.

"Fine I'll go this time but only if I get to question it my way." He said rushing back towards town.

It was later in the night and Tenten's hunger was getting worse she knew she needed to hunt and get something fresh but she didn't want to risk it. Finally after 20 more minutes of debating she threw on her shoes and her jogging jacket and covered her head heading out. It was alway's busy at night in the town people never slept here. She had to find some wood's to hunt something because her diet of squirell and possum was getting old. She stopped eating dogs and cat's after that time it got her kicked out. She loved animals and those two creatures were the most loyal beings so she knew it wasn't right. She walked down the street she lived on and sighed at how bad the neighborhood was. There were bar's that never closed and crime was pretty high but she wasn't to worried she knew she was stronger then most. How she wished she could just live her life normally but she knew that would never happen. She was so deep in thought she didn't realise that a strong scent led her down an alley. It was the smell of blood pure iron hit her nose and she almost lost it. Her eye's adjusted letting her see better in the dark as she walked up closer to the location of the scent. Tenten was always a curious woman she never let a little fear run her off from her quest for answers but what she never expected to find was a long red haired woman consuming the bowl's of a dead man on the floor. She froze and tried to look away but she was frozen stuck to watching this woman devour this corpse like it was the best meal of her life.

She stepped back licking her lip's at the smell. It smelt like every meal she wanted to taste and all she wanted to do was join in with this greedy woman like it was nothing. Her better sense came in and she thought other wise she would never become what ever that woman was. Suddenly the woman looked at her and tillted her head curiously at her.

"Poor hungry pup doesn't even know what she's missing out on." Karin said licking her fangs as she watched Tenten back up a little more. Tenten put her hands up slightly and shook her head.

"I dodn't see a thing I swear I'm just gonna leave you be." She said to the insane woman covered in blood and gut's.

"NO NO NO LITTLE PUP." she yelled loudly as she forcefully grabbed Tenten's hand dragging her to the corpse. Tenten always thought she was strong but this woman was a whole different level of strong. Before she knew the woman had Tenten's hand's buried in the corpse's chest.

"You need to eat and get strong little pup everyone know's the fresher the kill the better the taste." She giggle sickly making Tenten flinch. She wanted to scream but her mind was switching to dark thought's. It did smell good maybe it wasn't a human corpse maybe she was over doing it. Karin smiled evilly helping lift the girl's hand's to her face when suddenly she ended up slammed head first into the dumpster beside them.

It was a simple track and win type situation for Sasuke and his group. Naruto, Kiba, and Shikamaru were all with him tracking the sent of a feral wolf they thought was in the town. He wanted to find this bastard and ask as many question's he could before he ripped it's spine out and watched it suffer to death. He wanted revenge but was never given the chance every trail went cold until now. They were in the shittiest district in the village and he knew many homeless people gathered so it was only a matter of time before they caught wind of the feral beast. Within an hour of them being in the area they caught the over whelming scent of blood and warm flesh. They followed the trail like their lives depended on it. Sasuke's pulse pounded in his ear's as they rushed from roof top to roof top till they met the alley. What surprised him about what he saw was not only was there one feral wolf but two.

Naruto was the first to launch down from his spot knocking the red head into the dumpster as the other sat dazed staring at her hand's. It made him sick the weak minded pig's they could get the same expirience from hunting and killing a dear and yet here they were just hungry for the wrong kind of power. Within second's he threw a bag over the dazed one's head and then gave a swift hit knocking her out. In the mean time Naruto and Kiba were having a rough time keeping the other still. She laughed and dodged their attack.

"Sorry little pup I'm gonna have to leave ya here for the big bad wolves." she said dodging another hit and vanishing like it was nothing to her. Tenten finally came to and started to scream she didn't even know why it was dark she was to busy fighting her self to not eat the corpse that was on the ground. Which she was proud of her self about but still she was panicked. She winced feeling her rib's begin to hurt from being caried over someones shoulder's. She was going to have to make a run for it she knew this wasn't the police it had the be that crazy woman.

Sasuke frowned as the creature begsn to kick and squirm to get away from him. Suddenly one swift kick from her knocked the wind out of him forcing him to drop her. She was on her feet trying to run again focusing on her sense's. Naruto rushed to Sasuke as the others had already left thinking they had everything handled. Tenten stumbled still blinded when she felt someone grab her again snarling.

"GET BACK HERE NOW!" She heard a loud growl as she was suddenly tackled hard to the ground hitting her head hard. What was she going to do she was trapped and not sure how to escape . Her vision started to fade as Sasuke picked her up again frowning. Naruto sighed relieved.

"Thank god you grabbed her she could be helpful" He said as Sasuke rolled his eye's walking back towards the woods.

 _ **To Be Continued...**_


	2. Chapter 2

This is only written for fun and I own nothing...

This is story is a very au dark AU theme so if it's not your bag this isn't the story for you =).

Also thank you to the awesome people who have reviewed this story you guy's are awesome!

 **Chapter 2...**

From the day Sasuke was born he knew he was meant to do something, this purpose wasn't clear until a roaming pack of feral wolves came threw and murdered his family. Every day since then he had trained harder then anyone else so that he could destroy the one's who killed his family. Almost every lead he had led into nothing but failure so letting this one go was not an option. She was out threw most of his run back but little did he know the thing was waking up with every step he took.

Tenten blinked her breathing evening out as she tried to calm her self. The ground below her was all dirt so she had to be in the wood's this meant she still may have a chance to escape this pyschopath. She lay limp trying to think of a way to get away from the strong brute that had her in his grasp. She could tell she was drapped over his shoulder and smiled at her luck, it would be nothing to knee him in the gut and run. She slowly looked around and noticed no one else was around them. Tenten really thought luck was in her favor becuase this had to be her chance. She pulled her knee up quickly kneeing the wind out of him, he coughed and pulled forward a little shocked she surprised him. She kicked again and managed to drop to the ground falling hard again hitting her head.

Sasuke snarled and pulled himself together, he wasn't sure what this woman was thinking but he wasn't going to let her go he needed to find his answer's. Tenten ran as fast as she could praying he would just let her go and forget the whole thing. She did her best to out run him almost cheering when she hadn't seen him behind her.

Sasuke smirked and shook his head he ran a head of the other's and the idiot was running in their direction as he thought. He would let her run for a while before going after her she had kneed him so hard she had broken a few rib's. He stretched feeling them crack into place then hunching forward letting his body transform, he knew his wolf needed to stretch too and this was the perfect time. Within second's his body began to bend and crack forming him into his second self. A large raven furred wolf with dark red eye's, he launched into the wood's his fang's baring more as he tracked the female's scent.

Tenten looked around slowly starting to panic more, her head was pounding more then ever as she tried to navigate threw the dense wooded forest. The sky was dark and she was having a hard time seeing even with her heightened eye sight. This threw her into a panic attack as growling began to emerge from the back of her head, she turned arouond trying to see where it had come from . She froze as she saw nothing but still heard the large sounding growl of an animal. What was she going to do? She didn't want to die out their alone in the wood's with no answer's on who she was or why she was like this.

Her eye's fought to adjust when the growling grew even louder, she turned again slowly trying to pin point the direction. Sasuke stood futher back watching her silently, he was sure the fall to her head damaged her some bevcause she stood in a circle growling at herself. Either she was trying to intimidate him or she had lost it and he was going with lost it. He walked around her from the outer darker rim of her circle still keeping hidden, he knew one thing and that was she would be easy to break.

Suddenly Tenten felt a sharp pain on her shoulder as a large weight pinned her to the ground growling louder then the other growl she still heard. He pulled her down to the ground and pinned her by her shoulder, his fangs buried deep as she started to fight back the best she could. She yelled out in pain as he bit down harder trying to keep her in place, he eye's closed as she felt her body start to crack and bend. She didn't know what was happening to her and she began to panic, her mind was in full fight or flight as she yelled out louder feeling and stong pain fill her chest as her rib's started to cave in.

Sasuke jumped back watching the woman slowly transform, he could tell it was painful for her but he didn't understand why. She flipped her self on her back panting roughly as he body forced the change painfully. Many question's flooded his head as he went back to walking around the woman who sounded like she was dying. Had she never transformed before? It was only painful if you never transformed unless she was a genetic mutant of some sort. Tenten gasped for air trying to stand up and run again only to fail and scream out in pain before blacking out.

He stopped and watched as she lay stuck with her body contorted in this odd position, he was pissed she didn't smell dead but she seemed a so still it was haunting. Suddenly he jumped back as she stood up slowly her body completely shifting into a large wolf with dark brown fur and piercing light brown eye's. He wasn't intimidated by her she was big but not his size, he felt he could subdue her and be back on his way before the other's finally caught up again.

Tenten blacked out, she couldn't see, hear or, control her body it was like some basic instinict took over and she was out in the back seat. She snarled at him as she circled around him growling lowely, Sasuke stepped forward trying to psych her out as Tenten hunched forward launching at him quickly sinking her fang's into his shoulder blade pulling. He was shocked by her speed and even more by the fact she was able to land a attack on him. The fight between the two was brutal, they nipped and clawed at one another to the point Sasuke was losing to much blood and so was she.

" _ **JUST GIVE UP!**_ " He growled out as she looked at him her jaw hanging low blood coming from her mouth. She ignored him and lunged again, Sasuke knew he was in a jam never had he met such a blunt headed foe before. He was on the edge of his full strength but tried to control his wolf, the last thing he wanted to do was lose this key to his revenge. Tenten launched at him and knocked him down her fang's bearing into his neck making a sick cracking noise. Sasuke closed his eye's and felt him self slipping away, in that moment his switch had been flipped and his wolf wasn't going to let him play any more this female was a goner and he was beyond pissed. He closed his eye's ettihng his wolf take full control.

Sasuke's wolf looked over the female in front of him and grinned baring his fangs, he needed a challenge and finally after year's he was out. Tenten snarled at him waiting for his time to charge at him again her eye's darting between him and an exit. She rushed him again knocking him over running threw the wood's the oposite way of Sasuke's pack or the other's in his retrievel party. He ran behind her letting her scent pull into his lung's making his wolf growl lowely. She smelt of fresh rain and lillies, it made his wolf intrigued. This female was strong, much stronger then he had expected and it intrested his wolf even more.

Tenten jumped across a brooke and snarled seeing him gain wind on her quicker then she wanted. He leapt in fornt of her growling lowly stopping her. She looked over the male instinct taking them both over, he knew not many females were this strong and if he was going to have one for his own he would need a strong one. Tenten's wolf was thinking along the same lines as they watched each other slowly fatigued and fustrated.

Naruto looked around as he and the other's heard the loud snarl's and howl's of their age mate, he knew Sasuke was losing his mind over revenge but he didn't want that for him. They were friend's brother's even both orphan's to terrible incident's but he never wanted his friend to lose his mind over this. They rushed toward's the strong smell of blood and gasped at the amount of blood and carnage the two had made. The next thing he didn't expect to see was sasuke on top of the girl keeping her pinned down while he cleaned her wound's. Naruto and Shikamaru tried to step forward but Sasuke looked at them and let out a loud threatening growl.

He was a little surprised but thought he was acting that way to keep them from killing her but then he saw it. They had mate mark's and not short term one's, never had he been so confused in his life. Tenten looked at them and snarled making Sasuke stand in front of her and growl at them in her defense. Naruto looked to the other's and stepped back submisively, the only one who knew anything about mate mark's was Shikamaru he was a reader and he was mated himself.

Shikamaru frowned as Naruto looked to him for answer's like a lost puppy, it took him a moment but he thought he had it pretty well figured out.

"Do you understand what the hell is going on here?" Naruto asked blinking confused. Shikamaru sighed and leaned against a tree further back showing the two unleashed wolves he meant no harm.

'I guess I could give it a try." He said frowning at the two."When we mate the mark only takes when are emotion's are running high maybe these two were to into the fight they hadn't noticed their emotion's were over flowing and when they bit down on eahc other's neck's the mark's took. Usually we use sex to solidify the bond and make the mark last but there have been cases where in the heat of battle the bond can take. I think that could have happened because this air doesn't have the pungent smell of sex." He replied to Naruto as he sighed." How annoying" He said finishing his sentence,

Naruto was upset, he knew Sasuke had lost his control to his wolf so there was no way he would want to mate a feral female. They were going to have to subdue them and rush them to Kakashi to see if there was anything they could do to stop the bonding process in it's track's and maybe rid them of the marks. He looked to Kiba and motioned for him to go back whispering for him to get Kakashi and bring him back. Kiba stepped away from the scene slowly as to not trigger any one then made his way quickly back the long way around. He was going to help them the best he could.

Kakashi was a calm man but he could smell when a shit storm was coming his way and in this moment the sight before him was going to be something worse. Kiba had found him panicked and confused begging him as alopha to come and help with something. What he hadn't thought to see was this, one of his beta male's snarling over top of an extremely weakened blood soaked female who was supposed to be a feral wolf. He knew that Sasuke was going to lose his mind when he woke up. Kakashi stepped forward in front of them his eye's dead locked with Sasuke's, he was going to force him to submit so they could all head back home before a hiker or camper found them.

"ENOUGH NOW!" Kakashi said his eye growing darker as Sasuke's wolf calmed seeing his alpha, Sasuke looked at him and then to his wounded mate growling. Kakashi nodded his head and looked to the female.

"We'll take her back and fix you both up but you need to let us move her." Kakashi said assertively making Sasuke back down even more. Sasuke's wolf was on guard but he knew better then to anger his alpha, he slowly stepped away from the female and let Kakashi take her. She was passed out from blood loss already so it was easier for him to take her away from him. Sasuke stood still watching his alpha take his new mate away and his body felt light. Naruto rushed to his friend as he noticed Sasuke drop to the ground passed out also, he picked up his friend and followed Kakashi. They were going to be in for it when they woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

This is only written for fun and I own nothing...

This is story is a very au dark AU theme so if it's not your bag this isn't the story for you =).

Also thank you to the awesome people who have reviewed this story you guy's are awesome!

 **Chapter 3...**

It wasn't long before Kakashi had them in the infirmary being checked over, Tsunade looked at him a mix of curious and well furious. She knew he was the alpha of the pack now but he should have known better only sending four males out to hunt some feral wovles with no back up. Then to make it worse he sent Sasuke the last choice for a feral hunt, he was alway's reckless and uncaring of anything but his task. She stared at the little female passed out next to him and sighed.

"You do realize she isn't feral right?" Tsunade asked looking over the freshly healed female. Kakashi sighed and nodded his head slowly.

"I do... he has made a terrible mistake and we shall make sure the female is taken care for if he pushes her aside." Kakashi said feeling like he was being treated much like a pup who was in trouble. The girl had the faint scent of a feral wolf but she wasn't, Naruto said when they went into the alley to attack them she just sat shaking over a body but never ate any. The only blood they smelt on her mouth was her own from her fight with her new life mate. He was going to have to do something about sasuke and this was his wake up call, he was to clouded by revenge that none of the males he sent could really smell her over to see she wasn't feral.

"He's not going to be happy, neither will she." Tsunade said standing up and walking with Kakashi out, they made their way to the small waiting area and looked at Naruto and the other's smiling threw his mask. Naruto was happy to hear his friend would be ok but he was still worried about leaving them alone. That female could try to kill Sasuke or something and he didn't want that to happen.

Tenten sat in a dark room staring at her hand's, it was odd because she could see herself but nothing else was around her. Did she die? Was this limbo? She froze when she heard growling in front of her and strained her eye's trying to see where the noise was coming from.

Sasuke was enraged he paced threw his mind waiting for his wolf to release control of their body but it still hadn't happen. He wasn't sure if they were still fighting or not. He turned hearing a gasp sound coming from something behind him. He turned and was shocked to see that thing in front of him sniffling like a child, he didn't know why she was here with him but it really was starting to bother him. He stalked over to her making her jump in shock and step back quickly putting her hand's up to protect herself.

"Listen I don't know why you keep trying to kill me but stop it please!" She begged trying to look for a way of escape, Sasuke blinked and stepped closer sniffing her. She held his scent on her stronger then it should have been. Sasuke frowned noticing a small puncture wound on the side of her throat that had faded into a dark red scar. His eye's widened as he reached up to his throat and flet the same wound on himself, he stepped back looking at her completely shocked. Had his wolf mated this female? He couldn't have a feral bitch be his mate, she blinked and looked at him confused.

"What have you done to me!" He snapped at her making her flinch and go back to serious defense, she blinked and shook her head.

"I never did anything to you that woman grabbed me tried to make me eat that body, then you came in hit me tice KIDNAPPED ME! and your going to ask what I did to you!" She asked him forgetting her fear and getting angry. Sasuke looked at her running pieces together in his head, she didn't smell internally like she was feral and when they got there she was only over the corpse no blood was on her mouth. Then there was the fact she was in pain when she shifted...maybe he was wrong.

"Tell me is the first time you've ever shifted between your self and your wolf?" He asked trying to keep level headed, Tenten looked at him and frowned?

"My wolf? Look I knew you were nut's but I'm not a werewolf." She said stepping back as she felt a string chill go up her spine. He blinked as it finally came together she wasn't feral but she was something rare.

"Your a werewolf and your stupid to deny it. Your stronger then everyone around you arent you?" He asked making her look down." You can run faster, See better and, even hear better but regular food never feel's filling unless you've hunted for it. The only way to feel better is to eat fresh prey isn't it?"He looked at her as her eye's went wide. She looked at him and down to her hand's. She knew something was up with her but finding out what she maybe was panicking, A werewolf that sounded silly.

"How could you even know that are you stalking me?" She asked trying to figure out if this was all some long winded plan to kidnap her. Sasuke frowned as he felt his skin begin to prickle.

"That's a little stupid don't you think if I was stalking you I wouldn't have waited this long to kidnap you. Didn't your parent's or pack teach you anything?" He asked as Tenten frowned again stepping further from him.

"I had no parent's thats why I came to this town I was born here and I was looking for leads until that woman came and grabbed me I thought I was doing a fine job of figuring out who and what I am." She said gasping as she felt a strong tingle feeling in the bottom of her stomach. Sasuke frowned feeling like a foul for not figuring this out earlier before he lost control, he looked at her confused as she slowly pulled into herself setting her hands on her knee's her breathing shallow.

" I've made a mistake." He said out loud more for himself as he jolted forward feeling a strong wave of pleasure hit him. He was pissed because he knew what was going on and he was not going to let this happen. Tenten whimpered and looked at him angerly.

"Yeah big time ASSHOLE!" she barked back at him as she tried to even her breathing. He growled at her and tried to speak calmly knowing that his wolf was going at it with her's was something he didn't want to have to explain to some ignorant pup with no clue on her heritage or well herself.

"Your really clueless aren't..you?" He asked growling low in his throat as he sat down on his knee's trying to gain control. Tenten looked at him insulted she had had enough of this jerk, acting like he was so much better then her. She didn't have the same up bringing as he did so he should at least cut her some slack. She jumped letting out a low moan as a sharp jolt of cold rushed threw her body making her shake.

" This isn't my fault I had no one to tell me or guide me or whatever. So either leave me alone and cut me some slack...NOW CAN YOU ATLEAST TELL ME WHAT THE FUCKKK IS HAPPENING?" she growled out gripping whatever floor there was her body shaking even more. Sasuke couldn't help but laugh he knew he was bad but she was worse off, it almost gave him pride seeing that even when he's not himself every part of him was a champ.

"Are wolves are mating and like some bonded gift were felling the effect's you stupid pup." He growled again trying not to show her how effected he was not onl from the feeling's he was expiriencing but the sight of her was clicking into that place in his mind. Tenten looked at him and frowned still confused.

"What the hell does that even mean..." She growled at closing her eye's her breathing starting to shorten. He frowned again and looked at her.

"It mean's are otherselves have decided against are wills to get married and now their fucking!" He growled loudly feeling his body getting closer as her eye's opened wide shocked.

" MARRIED? FUCKING? ARE YOU SERIOUS!" She yelled out her body freezing as she went over the edge every sense she had came alive as she tried to breathe. Sasuke watched her and frowned as he pressed his forehead to the ground feeling himself go over also his mind racing, he never felt anything like this before and this wasn't his first time rutting. He stayed frozen for a few minutes trying to regrain his breathing. He never knew that a mate mark had this kind of power and it blew his mind, Tenten lay glaring at him as she tried to catch her breath also.

"If I could change it I would so stop yelling." He wheezed out lowly laying on his back. Tenten frowned and crawled over to him slapping him on the chest.

"You just ruined my whole life! I don't want to be stuck with you till I die!" She yelled slapping him with each word. He rolled his eye's and grabbed her hand pulling her to his chest growling.

" Can you just shut up and relax? I'm not attacking you...your not attacking me, we can figure this out when were back in control." He said slowly trying to calm her down letting her scent fill his lungs. Tenten frowned but stayed still against him upset. She knew once she had control of her body she was going to run.

Naruto and Kakashi knew what was happening before they could even put a stop to it, it was a driven part in the mating bond to try and get as close as possible. They stood outside of the infirmary frowning to eachother. This was something normal in the pack but they didn't want this to happen when neither party was in their right mind's. Sasuke was the first to gain control and he was not looking forward to seeing the female below him wake up. He knew it was going to be an awkward encounter she clearly had no clue on anything and he wasn't in the mood to explain why he was going to have to lay still attached with her for a while.

Tenten opened her eye's and looked at the man atop her blushing as he sighed clearly annoyed. She knew why instantly as she looked down to see them both naked and still well to her in the act. She tried to sit up and gasped when he growled and pushed her back on her back one hand on the ground next to her head supporting him.

"If you want us to seperate you need to stop moving and let me calm down all your panic and moving isn't helping the situation any." He said trying to take deep calming breaths. Tenten looked at him and noticed he was blushing too and she almost wanted to laugh at him. Reguardless of how it happened here she lay under some jerk who was now her mate and he didn't even care about her, on top of all of that this guy was still inside her and they couldn't even seperate.

"How long does this take?" She asked trying not to focus on the awkward situation, He frowned and nipped her shoulder trying to hush her.

"I don't know it depend's but be quiet I hear something." He said trying not to notice the clench she gave his length when he nipped her. He knew something else about her in that moment she had no clue on their culture and how they all act with eachother. She was his mate and he doubted there was a way to debond them so he would own up to his mistake and train her how to be a wolf and then she could stay or go.

Tenten was relieved when they were finally apart she reached for the sheet on the bed and glared at him. She sat wraped in the sheet looking at the floor deep in thought his scent was buried deep in her nose as a part of her growled happily. She looked to him and frowned.

"Now tell me what the actual hell is going on." She barked out feeling her wolf disapprove at being mad at the man. Sasuke sat in front of her and moved some hair out of her face out of his character.

"I thought you were a feral wolf.. the female you were with is feral. They feed on human flesh to gain power but it really drives them mad. We go out and try to eliminate as many as we can that's why I attacked you we thought you were with her but now I can tell your not lying your scent gives away emotion your still so new to your otherside." He said calmly to Tenten as he tried to swollow the lump in his throat, as the moment passed he started to realize more and more he made a big mistake and now the bond was taking it's effect.

"How...How many are there that kill and eat humans" She asked shaken from everything that happened. He sighed and looked away.

"That I have no clue about but there are many and were trying to put a stop to it humans they are a problem but if we are to all live peacefully they need to be put down." He said standing up as he heard the soft knock on a door. Tenten growled and hide behind the table not sure what was going on.

Naruto looked at Kakashi as he knocked on the door, they could hear soft whispering but they knew the rutting was over. Kakashi moved Naruto aside and opened the door as Sasuke crossed his arm's looking at his alpha and brother in front of him. Kakashi couldn't help but smile as he saw the little female peeking from over the corner.

"We come in peace." He said walking in his hands raised, Sasuke rolled his eye's and stepped to block them from Tenten. He knew they had to have figured everything out and now they were here to look at the female his wolf chose for a life mate.

"Yeah well you can go were fine." He snapped making Tenten tilt her head as she tried to peak and see who he was talking to. Naruto smiled and waved to her making her look to Sasuke as she heard his growl deepen, it sent her wolf into alert mode. Since she came back it seemed every move or action she made there was a primal voice in the back commenting on thing's and trying to guide her. Kakashi let a low growl out trying to put Sasuke in his place. She looked at her mate and frowned seeing him calming down.

"You've done alot over the past 24 hours Sasuke care to explain?" He asked putting on his Alpha voice, Sasuke frowned and looked at the man who was his leader.

"I made a mistake and I'm sorry. I thought she was the enemy but mid way threw my wolf felt other wise and it turned out to be true. This woman has no pack and no idea what she is I'll take care of her and pull her wieght around the pack for her please except her so that she doesn't have to be alone with out a pack any longer." Sasuke said making Tenten look at him curiously, he wanted her in his pack. She was flattered but her wolf was over the moon, she wasn't so sure and it bothered her how easily her wolf trusted this man over a mark on their throats.

Kakashi walked around Sasuke and looked over the female, part of her looked familiar and it bothered him. She had familiar eye's and it was going to bug him till he figured out who she was. She looked at him nervously as she felt Sasuke sit beside her trying to keep her calm. Kakashi could tell they might not be feeling one another but their wolves seemed to be fully bonded. Even if they didn't realize it they were going to get very close.

"I want to know why you were with that feral female.?"Kakashi asked Sasuke frowned and Tenten looked at the half masked man awkwardly.

" I was going for a run because I was feeling restless when she found me and tried to drag me to well eat some but I tried to fight it. That was when this asshole showed up kidnapped me and then well this happened." She said pointing between the two of them, her mark and , then the sheet. Kakashi nodded his head and frowned the feral pack was to quick and dangerous and they needed to go.

"Why do you not have a pack pup?" He asked watching her flinch.

"I'm an orphan I never had a family or a clue who I was. This was my first time shifting I guess and I'm not even sure what I am still." She said as Kakashi sighed not smelling any lie from her. He looked from the woman to his other beta and sighed.

"She can stay but you are very responsible for her. Take her to your home and keep her on lock down, she needs alot of training control. Then when she's a little more comfortable we'll introduce her to the pack." Kakashi said standing up slowly. Sasuke bowed his head and thanked him as he walked out.


End file.
